secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
NetRoots Nation in SL
NetRoots Nation in SL (July 17 through Sunday, July 20) is the annual in world conference of people from multiple progressive groups in Second Life, e.g. Cafe Wellstone, Commonwealth, Democratic Party of Second Life, SL Netroots, and Virtually Speaking. Running concurrently with the Austin, Texas Conference, it is organized as a public benefit by in world volunteers. These pages, modeled after those for the Second Life Third Birthday Event reflect decisions made by the various planning teams. Discussion occurs inworld and on the page behind the Discussion tab. Organization Jillan McMillan is CEO, recruited by Jimbo Hoyer, Jane2 McMahon and GenJCCChristain Homewood ' Work is being done in a series of linked self-organizing teams shown in the table of contents on this page. Click on each to find the team leader's name in '''bold.'The volunteer CEO is an ex-officio member of every team. Jimbo is the liaison to the Austin site and rl Netroots Nation. Austin + InWorld Schedule The conference runs from Thursday, July 17 through Sunday, July 20. Spreading Newcomer Welcome activities over several weeks will allow us to fine tune our processes as we go and smoothly integrate more folks into the existing communities. Activities in the main Austin ballroom will be streamed into SL...Original SL content be scheduled to allow participants to observe and discuss the plenary events. Newcomer Welcome + Orientation is all in-world. '''Sat - 7/5 Newcomer Welcome + Orientation Sun - 7/6 Newcomer Welcome + Orientation Sat - 7/12 Newcomer Welcome + Orientation Sun - 7/13 Newcomer Welcome + Orientation Mon- 7/14 ''' Newcomer Welcome + Orientation '''Tues- 7/15 Newcomer Welcome + Orientation Wed- 7/16 ''' Newcomer Welcome + Orientation '''Thur- 7/17 Keynote 7:30-9:00pm (5:30 - 7:00 SLT) Virtually Speaking 7-8 SLT, building on keynote? Fri ---7/18 Keynote noon to 1pm (10-11 SLT) NRN/Blogher live video link 4:30-5:45p (2:30-3:45 SLT) Sat - 7/19 Lunch Keynote 10-11 SLT, afternoon keynote 2:30-3:30 SLT, evening keynote 6-9 SLT Sun - 7/20 Pastor Dan's Multifaith Service 6:45-7:45 SLT Venues Netroots Nation Island is the prime location Overflow venues for Austin Ballroom events include Inworld Studios Stadium Progressive Island's YearlyKos Registration Center SL Residents going to Austin CS Kappler,IF Mastroianni, MoodyLoner Korobase, Trouble Streeter, Vex Streeter Booths Lumi Ihnen ' Pending items: Get contacts for last year's booths from Jimbo (request sent) Fly by old booths to see set up and who was there In World Communications 'Jillan McMillan, Trouble Streeter New Resident Welcome Michele Mrigesh, Bookemjackson Streeter, Mala Fegte, Bjorlynn Loon, Pb Recreant, Lumi Ihnen, Skal Paulse, Gloriana Maertens, Jane2 McMahon Developing Items NNSL New Resident FAQ New Residents welcome pack/ New Residents training program/ Wiki Page for New Residents Program Widget Whiteberry Possible Program Components Concept: Create a virtual and interactive museum of living history ... with exhibits that reinforce a "talking heads" program (panel, presentation, discussion). "Exhibits" can be visited at any time and include scheduled performances/actions. They might also be machanima records. For example: "Tour of Duty: America in the Bush Age." 1. Panel discussion about the real world. Add: 2. Guantanamo on Progressive Island 3. Iraq War Memorial Greg Colossus 4. Bagdhad is Burning Lillie Yifu] 5. Books for Soldiers Spoon Dastardly 1. Panel sets contextm etc. followed by Case Studies 2. Free Burma 3. HR 6034 and the Widow Penalty(Immigration Reform)Eshi Otawara 4. The Politics of Water (The Center for Water Studies) Delia Lake The Restructuring of the US Economy 1. Conversation with Stirling Allen Fact vs Fiction on Universal Health Care Ecology topic 1.Delia Lake Notes from Widget Activities in the main Austin ballroom will be streamed into SL...My thought is that most folks will want to observe and discuss those events... now if only we knew how many programs NRN will schedule in the ballroom... Blogher will be in San Francisco and also in-world, so there's some coordination to do there too. 100 people paid to attend in SL last year. Do we plan on 200? Knowing how many of us who are already inworld plan to come would be ... handy. Having a way to count the new people who sign up for SL in order to be with us, would be great. Then there is decision making. Activities planned for the Netroots Nation Island must be approved by NRN I'm not sure of the process ... Jimbo will liaison Activities we plan for our own spaces do not need NRN approval. Lag discourages participation. I'll be looking for low lag environments. Some folks are already offering their sims, which is great. Finally, when I heard that Glenn Greenwald didn't make the cut for Austin it occurred to me that there are many folks we might want to invite, and who would come inwworld. I've asked Jimbo to try and get the list. I'm sure we can come up with a process for ranking them. What are demos and where do they fit? Publicity Leandrah Whiteberry, GenJCChristian Homewood, Zathras Afarensis Ideas from 5/27 meeting: Post blog ads, event logo and a variety of banners on this page for download (Mala Fegte, Moran Singh) Resources Pocket Guide to NetRoots Nation in SL Announcements and chat logs http://thinkingliberally.blogspot.com/ Historical Document Archive 2007 plenary machanima: http://ca.video.yahoo.com/watch/911694/3622138 Virtually Speaking podcast and video archive http://www.inworldstudios.com/vs/ Security Pb Recreant, Trouble Streeter, Moody Loner Korobase Social Events/Entertainment Moran Singh Pb Recreant, Lumi Ihnen, Padmini Jewell Suggestions Survey Monkey For email: http://www.surveymonkey.com/s.aspx?sm=Up_2bZIs3bJIEvzxaU5NL_2fMw_3d_3d For webpage: Click Here to take survey Thanks to Jillan McMillan, Michele McGrigesh, Moran Singh, Pb Recreant, Trouble Streeter Survey will be distributed to be sent to group members of Wellstone, Virtually Speaking, Democrats, etc. through in-world channels. Volunteer Roster Please add your SL name here: Catetory:netroots nationCategory:activism